The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting.
A sanitary fitting of this type is known from EP 1 450 088 A. Fastened to a control arm of a cartridge disposed in a recess of a fitting housing is a cap, from which there protrudes an S-shaped actuating lever, configured in one piece therewith. This has a hinge joint, so that the free end portion of the actuating lever forms an auxiliary lever on which there is arranged an adjusting screw. If the auxiliary lever is pivoted in the off setting of the actuating lever, the adjusting screw comes to bear against the fitting housing, whereby the cap, and hence the control arm of the cartridge, is pivoted into an economy setting. Through actuation of that part of the actuating lever which faces the hinge joint of the cap, the control arm of the cartridge can be pivoted from the economy setting and from the off setting directly into the maximum setting, in order to adjust the maximum water flow.
A further sanitary fitting of this type is known from EP 1 055 781 A. Here too, a cap with an actuating lever protruding therefrom is fastened to the control arm of a cartridge, which cartridge is disposed in a recess of the fitting housing. The cap is passed through by an auxiliary lever, which, in order to limit the pivot motion into the economy setting, has to be drawn nearer to the actuating lever. The auxiliary lever, in the economy setting, is here supported against a top edge of a cover ring of the cartridge. The release of the auxiliary lever allows the actuating lever to be pivoted into the maximum setting.